


Sometimes life gets fucked up

by Confettibites



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy got beat up, Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober, M/M, Public Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Kinktober Day 18: Glory Hole, BloodSteve knows that it’s a dumb idea. One that every sane person would be repulsed by. Still, since he’s made that plan, he can feel his excitement growing to a point where he can barely wait for Friday night.





	Sometimes life gets fucked up

Steve knows that it’s a dumb idea. One that every sane person would be repulsed by. Still, since he’s made that plan, he can feel his excitement growing to a point where he can barely wait for Friday night. 

Everyone else has plans. There’s some sort of party happening. The kids have a Dungeons and Dragons marathon planned. Nancy and Jonathan spend the weekend out of town. And Steve?

Well, rumors are that in that old bar a couple of towns over, there’s a hole between two stalls and there’s always someone down to suck your dick. Steve has no idea why even the thought of that sparks something deep inside him. Makes him jittery a bit. He tells himself that it’s not about having another dude suck him off when he can’t see his face in the first place. It’s more about doing something forbidden, something dangerous. It’s the anonymity that sells him on it though because a place like this in Hawkins? Steve’s already ruined social stance would never recover if he was seen there.

Steve’s palms are sweaty when he parks his car somewhere he hopes it won’t be seen by people passing by. People from Hawkins don’t come out here usually. He only knows about this place because Tommy’s cousin once told this ridiculous story at a party. 

When he gets inside, Steve plays this little game of pretend with himself. He gets himself something to drink and thankfully they don’t even ask for id. He sits down at the bar, too, acting like he did come here exactly for that. 

The place isn’t crowded but there is a fair share of older guys here. They have this hick look to them like they could all be hunters or truck driver or something. The air is filled with the stench of sweat and booze and Steve starts to question his plan all over again. As he gazes over the people surrounding him, he doesn’t see anyone who could manage to grasp its interest. He reminds himself that it’s not about that though. He didn’t come here for a real connection.

So, he finishes the drink that burns its way down his throat. Then he gets up and heads to the restroom. There’s a guy at the urinal who looks drunk. Steve is pretty pleased to find that there are only two stalls inside in the first place so he doesn’t have to peak into them like a dumbass. One door is half-open why the other is locked from the inside and it makes Steve’s heart skip a beat when he gets inside, too.

It’s ridiculous how hard he is right now. He tells himself that it’s normal and the idea of getting a blowjob would do the same to every guy. 

Steve stands there, a couple of feet away from the hole and opens his belt before he unbuttons his pants. He has kind of an idea of how this is supposed to go. Once he frees his cock, he gives himself a few encouraging strokes, has to bite back a moan.

Immediately, Steve sees two fingers poke through the hole. It sends a shiver down his spine. It looks like, this is actually happening. The fingers disappear as quickly as they came and then a condom is placed inside it.

Steve stops touching himself and takes it. He should have thought of that, he thinks. But at least the other guy has some sense of basic safety. Steve unwraps it and then rolls the condom onto his dick because he’s not a complete asshole. 

There is still a bit of hesitation left but Steve steps closer to the wall now and then, gathering every bit of bravery left inside of him, sticks his dick through.

A moment after Steve has pushed his dick through the hole, it gets encapsulated by the familiar heat of a mouth. Steve bites his fist not to start moaning immediately. Whoever is on the other side of this, clearly knows what they're doing. He’s taking Steve deep, despite the length of him. Steve tries not to think about how the guy might look like. Even though his mind goes to tan skin and killer body, he knows chances are it’s some old guy Steve wouldn’t even notice on a normal day. It’s part of this whole thing, though, isn’t it? Complete anonymity so you could let go and get off, no strings attached.

Steve’s hands are flat on the wall of the stall now. He needs something grounding while he feels like his life force is sucked out of him. 

The guy on the other side bobs on his dick a few times, lets Steve deep into his throat before he starts stroking the length of him with his hand and focuses on the head of Steve’s dick. It’s everything and Steve feels a little weird about this being hands down the best blowjob he’s ever received. He puts it down to the fact that this dude probably has had a lot of practice when it came to this. More than any girlfriends of his ever did, that’s for sure.

Steve lets out a guttural groan, when the guy sucks on him again, tongue trailing down the underside of Steve’s dick. It’s crazy how close he already is since they’re barely doing this for two minutes so far.

Steve tries his best to hold back some more, enjoy the feeling of it for longer since he’s made such an effort to end up here. But when the guy takes him deep once more, Steve can’t help it. He curses and his dick pulses inside the other guy’s throat, shooting his load into the condom.

Steve needs a moment to catch his breath and the guy is nice enough, to work him through his orgasm, keep him nice and warm even after. Then, Steve carefully pulls out and discards of the condom.

It’s weird though because there’s a bit of red on the side of it. When Steve touches it, to throw it into the bin, he’s pretty sure it’s blood. He looks at the hole and there’s some red sheen visible on there too.

“Holy fuck, dude, are you bleeding?” Of course, Steve doesn’t even take a moment to think, before the words spill out of his mouth.

“No,” a voice on the other side grunts. There’s a short pause in which Steve’s face is already turning into a darker shade of red. “Wait. That you, Harrington?”

Steve might have a heart attack because he knows exactly who that voice is coming from. He tucks his dick back in, hoping Hargrove will leave when he doesn’t interact. But then there are footsteps, stopping right in front of the door to his stall. The asshole knocks three times. Steve thinks this is how he will die but at least his body feels kind of content after getting blown literally a minute ago.

He sighs and then opens the door. He has to, eventually, right?

Hargrove doesn’t look like Steve expects him to look. He looks rough. There is blood running down from his eyebrow. He’s got a split lip, too and his eye is on the brink of turning black. He also looks a bit messy. Both eyes are glossy and his lips look red and swollen which Steve knows comes down to their shared activity.

“Holy fuck, dude,” Steve says, mouth agape. “What the fuck happened to you?”

“What are you doing here, Harrington?”, Billy growls, narrowing his eyes.

“I-“, Steve looks over his shoulder to that stupid hole. When he looks at Billy again, the other boy has his brow raised. Steve would start an explanation but he can see a drop of blood running down the side of his face and this is kind of distraction. “Jesus, man, you should go to a doctor.”

Billy snorts, huffs out a laugh. “This is nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing,” Steve argues. “There is bandages and stuff at my place.”

“Wow.” There is a clear exaggeration in his tone. “Getting your dick sucked didn’t scratch the itch huh?” “Come on, we both know I wouldn’t… Fuck, should at least stop the bleeding.”

Billy’s stance changes then. He reaches up towards his brow and spreads the blood a little, getting some of it all over his palm. He frowns when he looks at it. Then he looks at Steve, appearing more defeated than before. “I’m kinda too drunk to drive,” he says.

“You’re an idiot,” Steve says. “Come on, let’s get to my car.

Steve thinks the car ride back home with Hargrove is awkward when neither of them is talking. It only gets worse when Billy opens his mouth though.

“Can’t believe I just had your dick in your mouth, Jesus Christ, Harrington.”

“Yeah, cause that’s really the fucked-up thing right now, isn’t it? You got the shit beat out of you and you do what? Just march into some random bar?”

“I think neither of us picked out that bar randomly, Stevie.”

“I still think you should have seen the doctor.”

“So, you’re not looking forward to playing nurse then? Maybe try to look less eager about it if that’s the case.” “I’m not-“ Steve pulls a face but tries to focus on the road. “This right here?” He points at his face. “That’s my stressed faced. Because I have you bleeding on my seats right now with all sorts of injuries, I don’t even know. I’m not…”

“Not taking me home to fuck me.” “No! Honestly, what’s wrong with you?!”

Billy chuckles. “You have a nice dick, Harrington. Fucking sue me if that got me in a mood.” “Yeah, well, how about you let me patch you up and then, when you stop bleeding all over the place, we discuss how to deal with that, alright?”

“Aye aye, captain.”

At least, Billy undergoes no further attempt to start a conversation and Steve makes it back home in record time, now really happy about the fact that his parents are at a conference.

“Come on, bathroom’s upstairs,” Steve says after he’s unlocked the front door.

“You really have the whole place to yourself?” 

Steve wants to argue that this isn’t important right now but for the moment, Billy’s tagging after him so he plays along. “At least most of the time.”

“Yet you went there to get your dick wet? Pretty sure I could name at least five bitches who’d be happy to jump on your cock any day. Big like that? Bet you can make them feel real good.”

Steve sighs. “Yeah, not really what I’m looking for right now.”

“Could name a few dudes, too.”

“That’s not-“ Steve stops himself right now because Billy’s getting this dangerous glint in his eyes and also, he has no idea where he wanted to go with this anyway. “Like who?”, he asks instead. Sue him, he’s curious.

Billy chuckles. “Can’t believe I had no idea you’re wired like that, Harrington.”

“I’m not gay,” is all Steve can really say in reply. They reach the bathroom then and Billy even sits down on the side of the tub. 

“Tommy would blow you any day, no need for a glory hole.”

Steve snorts, as he gets out the medical supplies. “Yeah, sure.” He and Tommy have been friends for years. Steve is pretty sure, he would know if there was something like that between him.

“You know he gave me a handjob during a movie one time?”, Billy asks, grin widening. “Leaned in real close, too, kissing my neck like some bitch. Pretty sure I could hear him say your name, though. That boy has it bad for you.”

“You’re so full of shit.”

“Greg from the team, too,” Billy continues. “We made out in the showers a couple of times. Pretty sure he’d bend over for just anyone at this point.”

“Doesn’t he have a girlfriend?”

“Didn’t you?”, Billy raises a brow. “Or did Wheeler not put out enough?”

“This isn’t about her, Jesus.” Steve gets some antiseptic on a cotton patch and places it on the wound at Billy’s eyebrow. Billy flinches. “Sorry,” Steve said.

“It’s fine, I’ve had worse.”

“Why did you come to the bar then?”

“Get drunk. Get fucked, potentially. Listen, nothing attracts closeted fags like rumors of a glory hole. But who am I telling this,” Billy chuckles.

“You’re such an ass,” Steve says but it’s not without fondness. “Should have seen a doctor immediately though. Who did get into a fight with?”

“You’re not good at reading people, are you Harrington?”, Billy asks. Then he shows Steve his hands, balls them into fists, too, so Steve could really look at them. “That look to you like I beat anyone up tonight?”

“Not really.”

“You figure out the rest then.”

“You let yourself get beaten like that?”

“I didn’t exactly ask for it.”

“But you didn’t fight back either.”

“Ain’t life complicated?” Billy huffs and then gives a bitter laugh.

Steve patches up the wounds on Billy’s face one after the other.

“Wanna see the rest, too?”, Billy asks.

When Steve raises a brow, Billy stands up and takes his shirt off, revealing a bruised ribcage that has turned to all sorts of colors from dark blue to yellow and green.

“Holy shit,” Steve says.

“Yeah, well, at least it’s not broken, right?” Billy gives him a smile. “At least, I think it’s not.”

“Will you let me take you to a hospital?” Steve thinks he knows the answer, but he still needs to ask, right?

“Nah. Give it a few days, I’ll be as good as new. By the way,” Billy walks towards the door of the bathroom before he turns around. “I owe you one for this, so next time you wanna go, just ask me, alright?” He winks at Steve.

Steve is too baffled for a moment to think of a reply. But when Billy walks out of there like this, Steve gets up and runs after him. “Would you stop trying to leave now? Jesus Christ…” 

“What is it to you where I’m going?”

“I’m guessing your car’s still out there. And you’re still drunk. You’re also bruised all over so why don’t you just take the fucking guest bed and I’ll drive you out there to pick up the car tomorrow?”, Steve offers.

“Wait… Are you for real?”

“What? You think I took you here just to get a bandaid on you?”

Billy bites his lip, then smirks a bit. “Kind of figured you’d wanna do something for your conscience. No need to nurse me back to health though, Harrington. I’m not a cat you hit with your car or whatever. Don’t need to prove anything.”

“I’m not doing that. You’re hurt. Drunk. Don’t have a car. Just stay for the night and don’t do something stupid now, okay?”

“Like blowing some random dude at a bar?”

“Not so random, as it turns out,” Steve smiles.

Billy sighs. “Fucking fine, Harrington. Have it your way.”

Then Billy turns around and marches straight into Steve’s bedroom. Steve can hear the mattress creaking under his weight. He has no idea what to do with this guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos/Comments to let me know if you enjoyed this :)
> 
> You can always message me on Tumblr @Confettibites.


End file.
